1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed, to sanitized, disinfected and sporicidal articles and methods for manufacturing such articles. More particularly, the present invention is directed to fabrics and plastic articles incorporating aqueous sanitizing, disinfecting and sterilizing compositions including glutaraldehyde. Specifically, the present invention is directed a sanitary attachment to be attached to a telephone receiver or mouthpiece formed from a plastic material and fabrics made from cellulosic or plastic materials incorporating aqueous sanitizing and disinfectant solutions including glutaraldehyde, sodium lauryl sulfate, glycerol, phenol, monosodium phosphate, and disodium phosphate. The present invention is also directed to methods for manufacturing the articles incorporating glutaraldehyde solutions and the method for sanitizing and disinfecting a contaminated surface using articles incorporating such glutaraldehyde solutions.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
In the past numerous compositions have been proposed for disinfecting or sterilizing a variety of objects. Formaldehyde is one of the oldest chemosterilizers employed for the destruction of spores. The fumes of formaldehyde, however, limit its usefulness and its toxicity for tissue requires that disinfected materials be thoroughly rinsed with sterile water before use. Recently, alkalinized glutaraldehyde solutions have become widely used for such purposes. Typically, they consist of an aqueous glutaraldehyde solution buffered by suitable alkalinating agents to a pH 7.5 to 8.5. In the acid state at room temperature, glutaraldehyde solutions are stable for long periods of time when stored in a closed container. When rendered alkaline, however, the glutaraldehyde gradually undergoes polymerization and loses its activity, which proceeds very rapidly above pH 9.
A buffered phenol-glutaraldehyde sterilizing composition which has met with wide acceptance is known commercially under the trade name Sporicidin and is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,001. The aqueous sporicidal composition of U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,001 includes by weight from 0.75-4.0% glutaraldehyde and from 4-15% of a mixture of phenol and a metal phenate, the phenol content being from 3-10% and the metal phenate being from 0.5-5%, with the composition having ph of 7-10 and an active sterilizing life of at least 30 days. The sporicidal composition of U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,001 was formulated in an attempt to overcome the disadvantages, particularly the limited stability, of alkaline glutaraldehyde solutions. The buffered phenolglutaraldehyde combination is normally used by applying the solution to the surface of the object to be sterilized.
Fabrics have been produced which exhibit anti-bacterial and germicidal properties, for example, by the process of U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,376 wherein fabrics are impregnated with an aqueous solution including from 0.8% to 15% by weight sodium phenolate, from 0.3% to 5.5% of sodium tetraborate, from 0.8% to 15% glycerine, from 2.0% to 16.5% of phenol and the balance water.
More recently, it has been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,967 to impregnate a germicide enclosure for dental and medical instruments made of a relatively thick layer of compressible absorbent material, such as foamed plastic material, with Sporicidin being mentioned as a suitable germicide for this purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,307 relates to a drug-delivery device for releasing a drug at a continuous and controlled rate for a prolonged period of time made from polymeric material such as an ethylene-vinyl acetate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3, 317,376 is directed to a process for impregnating or otherwise treating fabrics which are made from synthetic or natural fibers with an aqueous solution of 0.8% to 15% by weight of sodium phenolate, 0.3% to 5.5% by weight of sodium tetraborate, 0.8% to 15% by weight of glycerine, 2.0% to 16.5% by weight of phenol.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,741,668 is directed to a sanitary attachment made of porous material adapted to be connected to a telephone transmitter which is treated with a germicidal agent, such as formaldehyde.
In accordance with the present invention, glutaraldehyde solutions are impregnated into fabrics made from natural and synthetic materials which are formed into desired articles, such as sanitary towelettes and sanitary attachments for telephones, which are packaged in air-impervious containers until ready for use.